Cacturne
by CSnorlax
Summary: Chris Greenwood lives in a desert village that has been having some problems with travelers being abducted. Chris goes out in the desert to find out what is really going on. Note- Each chapter will be a entrie in his video diary so each chapter won't be long
1. Entrie 1

**Note -**

**This will be a short story, each chapter will be a Entrie in his video diary so don't expect long chapters.**

**Cacturne's PokeDex Entrie - If a traveler is going through a desert in the thick of night, Cacturne will follow in a ragtag group. The Pokemon are biding thier time, waiting for the traveler to tire and become incapable. **

Day One

Entrie One

6:00 am

I heard of some rurmors that some kind of pokemon is abducting travelers in the desert, its just out somewhere in the desert wandering around waiting for its next victim. I, Chris Greenwood , will find some evidence or catch this thing so it won't hurt anyone anymore. I plan to ride out in to the desert on my dirt bike north, hopefully I will find something.


	2. Entrie 2

Day 1

Entrie 2

2:00 pm

There's not much out here, but I have found some weird looking cacti. I only moved in a few weeks ago, so the types of cactus around here are probably normal for the natives.

They have a light green body with dark green points coming out of the body, with a few black spots at the top and at the very top is a big dark green point almost looking like a hat of some sort.

I don't want to get near any of those things or touch them for any matter, I don't know I might get cactus posioning or something there is a lot of crazy vegitation out there.


	3. Entrie 3

Day 1

Entrie 3

6:00 pm

I just set up camp in a clear part of the desert and with none of those weird cacti around. I still had time to do something to until the sun went down, so I decided to catch a Pokemon since, well I don't have one. Some people think that going out in to a dangerous desert is well, dangerous

I watched for about thirty minutes for some Pokemon to come out of the desert sand, when fianlly a Sandile comes out of his little home in the sand. I threw a Ultra Ball at it to make sure I caught him, a little bit of wiggling and click.

I decided to train my new friend here, except there wern't any Pokemon around, so I decided to practice on the cactus. We passed one of those weird cacti again, I almost wanted to train on that, but I decided to train on a cactus that I knew that was safe.

After a while I walked back to the camp and tried to get some sleep in the tent.


	4. Entrie 4

Day 2

Entrie 4

6:00 am

Well I didn't wake up on a good note, all the extra gas that I brought for my dirt bike is gone, not only that but the gas that was already in the bike is gone as well. I surprised the degrading thief that stole the gas didn't slit my neck while I was sleeping and take my Sandile and sold it to some sketchy group of people that use Pokemon as slaves.

I guess I have to walk back to the village and cut my search early.

After some farther investigation this "guy" must be some kind of weird mindreading gardener too because it looks like he moved some of those cacti that I just happen to hate closer to my camp.

You know what, screw it, I'm not stopping the search, I will find this basterd and he will get whats coming to him.

I'm not sure but this gas thief might be the one I'm looking for, but why didn't he just capture me and take me to his evil lair?


	5. Entrie 5

Day 2

Entrie 5

4:00 pm

I don't think that I can go on, the hot sun is too much. Thats probably what that bastard wants, I get tired, then he comes and abducts me.

Out of water, damn, I should have used it more wisely.

Well, I guess this is the end, I called out Sandile and told him to leave me, he left in a second. That kind of hurt, but you stuff happens. I wish took those villagers advice, I should have just stayed home, now I will be the next victim


	6. Entrie 6

Day 3

Entrie 6

12:00 am

This is the last entrie, he's standing over me, wait no there are at least eight of them. I guess this was a more complex operation.

I'm waiting for death.

Its just weird, thier body shape, its almost like they have no hands or feet, its just flat. Tiny points coming out of thier bodies and a point coming out of the top almost like some sort of hat.


End file.
